Naruto movie 1
Naruto Great Action Scene! Snow Princess Book of Ninja Arts (大活劇! 雪姫忍法帖だってばよ!!) is a 2004 Japanese anime film which was directed by Tensai Okamura and written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa. This is the first Naruto film. It was release in theaters in Japan on August 21, 2004. The popularity of the series has spawned several sequels, beginning with Naruto movie 2. The film was release on DVD in Japan on April 28, 2005. It was also release in English on October 15, 2007. The film was release in theaters in the United States as a one-day showing on June 6, 2007. The film was release on DVD in the U.S on September 4, 2007. The film premiered on Cartoon Network on September 8, 2007. In the English version, this film is call Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Plot The movie begins with a heroine previously unknown in the Naruto continuity: Princess Fun (Princess Gale in the English version). Fun's nemesis, Mao, challenged her group with an army of undead soldiers. His dark intentions seemed to prevail; that is, until Princess Fun and her cohorts, Shishimaru, Brit, and Tsukuyaku, unleashed the power of the Seven-Colour Chakra upon him. They saved the day, and Naruto, watching from afar, couldn't have been more elated. As it turned out, Naruto was actually watching the scene in a movie, as was the rest of Team 7. However, the audience of the movie began to throw objects at the team for making so much noise whilst arguing with the cinema manager. Kakashi had sent them to watch it as preparation for their next mission: guarding Kazahana Koyuki, the actress who played Princess Fun, while she made the next movie in the Land of Snow. As it turned out, Yukie was actually the princess of the Land of Snow, which had been taken over by rogue ninja when she was a child. The leader of the rogue ninja, Doto Kazahana, wanted Yukie's crystal necklace in order to unlock the Land of Snow's treasure, which Yukie's father had hidden before being assassinated. After various battles between Team 7 and the rogue ninja, resulting in the death of all of the latter and Nadare, their leader, Doto succeeded in obtaining Yukie's necklace, only to discover that the "treasure" of the Land of Snow is a generator designed to melt the snow and thus bring Spring to the country. Dotō was then killed by Naruto in a manner reminiscent of Princess Fūn's defeat of Mao, involving "rainbow chakra". With the rogue ninja all gone, Yukie decided to resume her position as the princess of the Land of Snow, which would eventually become the Land of Spring after the technology behind the generator was perfected. Despite being a princess, Yukie intended to continue acting. At the very end of the movie, Naruto, who had desperately wanted an autograph from the actress, was given an envelope from Sasuke afterwards, who received shocked looks from the other members of Team 7, including Naruto himself. Inside was a signed photograph from Yukie. The picture was of a bandaged up and apparently unconscious Naruto in the hospital, who was receiving a kiss on the cheek from the actress. Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Hidehiko Ishizuka as Kazahana Soutetsu *Yuhko Kaida as Kazahana Koyuki *Ikuo Nishikawa as Asama Sandayu *Hirotaka Suzuoki as Rouga Nadare *Jun Karasawa as Kakuyoku Fubuki *Holly Kaneko as Fuyukuma Mizore *Tsutomu Isobe as Kazahana Doto *Chikao Otsuka as Director Makino *Akimitsu Takase as the Assistant Director :English *Maile Flanagan as Naruto *Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke *Kate Higgins as Sakura *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi *Cam Clarke as Soutetsu *Kari Wahlgren as Koyuki (Young & Older) *Daran Norris as Sandayu *Liam O'Brien as Nadare *Cindy Robinson as Fubuki *Kyle Hebert as Mizore *Lex Lang as Doto *Michael McConnohie as Director Makino *Director Sam Riegel as the Assistant Director Trivia *The ending song is called Home Sweet Home and it is sung by Yuki. *A light novel adaptation written by Masatoshi Kusakabe, was released on April 23, 2004. *An ani-manga version was released in Japan on December 3, 2004. *The characters and setting of "The Adventures of Princess Fūn" paid homage to the Chinese novel, "Journey to the West". *Princess Fūn is a take-off of Xuanzang the priest. *Tsukuyaku is a take-off of Sun Wukong the monkey. *Shishimaru is a take-off of Zhu Bajie the pig-monster. *Brit is a take-off of Sha Wujing the water-demon. *This movie reinforced the notion that Naruto takes place in a modernised age, due to the existence of a movie theatre and cars. *This movie also reveals Kakashi as an ANBU, saving a younger Princess Koyuki from the burning palace. *In this movie it is shown that Kakashi sees Naruto use Rasengan. But in episode 108 of the Naruto series, it is shown that this is when Kakashi truly sees Naruto use the Rasengan for the first time. all information on Naruto movie 1 can from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_the_Movie:_Ninja_Clash_in_the_Land_of_Snow